<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shelter you from the storm by kaermorons, Thesecretwriter123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655343">shelter you from the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons'>kaermorons</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretwriter123/pseuds/Thesecretwriter123'>Thesecretwriter123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Mandalorian Biology, Courting Rituals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, King Boba Fett, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Din Djarin, Sheltered Upbringings/Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretwriter123/pseuds/Thesecretwriter123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din's a father who just lost his child. He's also an omega with some...antiquated views on mating and partnerships. Boba hopes to dissuade him of that, and show him exactly how he's supposed to be treated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collab with my good friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretwriter123">Anthony</a>!! There's a lot of hard-and-fast exposition in this chapter, but it ramps up real fast real soon. Any Mando'a you need to know will be in translations at the bottom, and anything left untranslated is like that intentionally. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had boarded Fett’s ship quietly, ignoring the incredible failure hanging off his shoulders like a yoke. Din hadn’t answered any of Boba’s questions, nor had he risen to meet Bo Katan’s challenges. Instead, he had found a spot deep in the cargo hold on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because it was somewhere to be alone with his thoughts, a place to grieve. Defeat had written its name on every inch of him, slumping his shoulders and bowing his head in the moments he found himself alone. Never had the reflection of his face in the beskar been such a disappointment before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until much later that he realized someone had kept the consequences of the mission away from him while he was hiding, because when he came out of the cargo hold almost a full day cycle later, Bo Katan and Koska were gone, Cara had been dropped back on Nevarro, and he was still here on the ship as it made its descent toward Tatooine. There were no more questions asked of him. Din wouldn’t have been able to answer any of them anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he hadn’t been part of the initial takeover, Din found himself appointed right in the middle of Fett’s high court, in the king’s cadre of trusted gunslingers. Din had gone from having nothing - no creed, no ship, no hope, no home - to having an </span>
  <em>
    <span>opinion </span>
  </em>
  <span>that carried weight in the fast-moving life of a royal court. For Din, going through the motions was the order of the day, and one Din met with dispassionate attention. Fett received visitors almost daily, usually dignitaries not wishing to provoke Boba’s ire toward their systems, but occasionally there were a few more colorful types approaching the throne - fellow bounty hunters, guns for hire and other usual suspects found in seedy pleasure gardens like the palace once had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fett’s rule was already shaping up to be a strange one, though. While the alpha did not seek to take more than he could handle, there was no doubt in Din’s mind that the king ever let anything slip past his notice. In the power vacuum left behind by the Hutts, Bib Fortuna had not been able to wield that kind of power with any usefulness. Most of Fett’s work operated on the holonet, in administrative streams, seizing resources and inventories so vast, only Jabba the Hutt would have known about them. It was impressive, seeing the tributary shipments come in through the cargo bay at all hours of the day. “You have your pick of the goods, Din,” Boba had told him one day, when some new blasters and weapons came in. “What’s mine is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubted that. But it was nice to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An alpha providing for me? ‘Nice to think about’? Get it together, Djarin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Din found himself grateful for the beskar helmet, in ways he didn't ever anticipate. It hid his face, of course, and by extension his feelings and thoughts from the world. No one, save perhaps Boba, would be able to read him. Standing in a high court, sitting in meetings Din hardly cared about, he had to at least pretend like his world hadn’t fallen apart. His mind was constantly snagging on dark topics, full of self-loathing and anger. He’d always circle back around to his failures and shortcomings as a...well, as an everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buir. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mandalorian. Father. Omega. Fuck, even on some days, Din didn’t feel worthy of a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like he was around much anyways. He didn't have a job or official position in court like Fennec did as his lieutenant, he was mostly just here because Boba had offered to let him tag along. Fett had given him some bullshit title like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bounty Ambassador,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though the king preferred to handle matters in that realm himself. Initially, he had tried to be like Fennec, standing silently behind the king of Tatooine and the lands formerly known as Hutt Space, but his mind wasn't in it. He was exhausted, and slipping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drifting, really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself creeping out of court at all hours to avoid others, and would even sneak out of his rooms at night, just to walk around. He’d prowl for hours, the rhythmic beats of the stone underfoot pulling his mind from the self-built prison it sat in. He normally met no one on his little walks, everyone keeping mainly to the throne room or showrooms, admiring Boba’s things, coveting. It wasn’t like anyone sought him out, aside from the few times Fennec or Boba himself called on him, requesting his presence in the throne room. Din had always met these greetings with wordless bafflement, though he supposed it would be rather inconvenient if he died here, and they were probably just checking for proof of life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An inconvenience like the rest of his existence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He also didn’t want to stay in his rooms any longer than he had to. When he’d first gotten them, when the dust had settled for one fucking moment, Din had paused, looking at the Darksaber, and thrown into the wall so hard the damn thing had activated and sliced through a dresser. He was too embarrassed by the whole thing to ask for a new dresser, and the Darksaber had sat in that corner, disabled and gathering dust, since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, though, Din would find Boba just leaving a room or turning a corner, and at every instance, Boba would pause, tilt his head in interest, and stay there until Din walked away or past him. He didn’t know why these moments made his heart beat so fast, why they set off fireworks in his gut, but perhaps that was because Boba was one of the only ones who had heard most of the story. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he wondering why I’m still here as well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was intimately aware that he was in a bad spot, and had no idea how to even begin to dig himself out of it. He had no Guild ties anymore, despite Karga’s assurances he did. He had no ship, despite Fett’s insistence that anything he wanted in the garage was his. He wasn't even sure his covert would take him back, and if they had, he would have felt like a fraud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted a bounty, a fight, anything to snap him out of this slump, but with the planet settling into Fett’s rule faster than anyone had expected, Din didn't want to risk going out and starting something he couldn’t finish cleanly for fear of angering Boba and losing whatever grace kept him here. He’d been disrupting others’ plans for far too long, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself completely at the mercy of Boba Fett, a historically merciless bounty hunter, and what’s worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>an alpha. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d sworn to himself that he would never be caught asking an alpha for help, but hey, it’s not the first time he’d broken his code in the last few weeks, what’s a bit more?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have felt this way; Grogu would have never been a full </span>
  <em>
    <span>ad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Din would have never been able to adopt him, be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least, not in his clan. Omegas were forbidden to adopt or keep foundlings, seeing as they had the means of breeding children built within them. The logic he’d grown up with did not lessen the blow to his heart, to his mind. To be entirely fair, he hadn’t had a single clear thought in several weeks, and was glad for Fett’s hospitality at the palace at least that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a permanent place, though, Din felt more unmoored than he ever had before. He stayed out of his rooms because of the Darksaber, yes, but he hadn't built a nest either. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how to build one at all, and even if he did have one, without the kid, it just felt wrong, like he was crawling out of his skin. Everything in his soul had been screaming for a nest, and he didn’t know who to turn to. He’d ask Fett about it, but aside form Fett having enough on his plate, he was an alpha, and alpha dens differed from omega nests...somehow. Din wasn’t exactly sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the cultural implications that made him uneasy, he couldn't deny Boba had caught his eye. It had him wondering what kind of mate would he be, between his bouts of misery and self-loathing. Would Boba be able to use that fabled Alpha Voice some Mandalorians had? The thought that he would made Din shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The self-loathing would get back on the loudspeaker at any quiet moment, reminding Din that he couldn't even look after a two-hands-tall green foundling, and couldn't even look out for himself on top of it. That same nasty voice would remind him that he wasn't soft and pretty like omegas were supposed to be, he wasn't even lean and all whip-cord muscle like he used to be, the stress and fear having made him gaunt and pale. Certainly nothing to write home about underneath the bucket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could smell Boba too, faintly like all Mandalorian scents became after the rites of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>baar Manda.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The alpha smelled confused and concerned whenever they’d passed in the halls, never the pleased and attentive way he had been back on Tython after the firefight. That day, Din had felt Boba’s eyes raking over him like a physical touch, but the destruction of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> had distracted Din from the approval. Boba’s worry was another reason why he had taken to hiding away in his room or the lonely halls of the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly hard to run from a Mandalorian scent, though. By nature of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>baar Manda,</span>
  </em>
  <span> their scents were subdued and specific. Humans in their heats and cycles tended to give off excess pheremones, and suffered their cycles multiple times a year. Mandalorians gave off a scent undetectable to the average human, but to Mandalorians, they would know one another blind and in the dark by scent alone. They could tell emotions, intent, and in some cases exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> was on the others’ minds. Bonded pairs could practically read one another’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But bonded pairs were rare, especially after the Purge. Din never thought he’d be courted, especially since omegas almost never won the right to become a warrior for the tribe. He got to watch the recent omega liberation happen for humans, got to see suppressants burned in the streets, saw the start of heat-match companies and legal funds for forceful-mated pairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the sewers on Nevarro, things had remained as they always did, and Din was alway seen as a lesser warrior than the others.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The palace had been in an uproar for two days, some very important merchant trader having been brought in by one of Fett’s lesser hunters. Din remembered making some kind of grunt of approval in a meeting some time in the recent past, approving some eager hunter’s request to take down the trader. The whole place was buzzing with activity, making Din’s usual meditative, head-clearing walks impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din found himself pacing his room as a result, growing more anxious by the minute, as every pass back to the eastern wall brought him closer to the cloven dresser and the dusty Darksaber. He gave up after an hour and forced himself through drills, hard. After a few hours of that, his body ached, pushed through almost no sleep in the last three days and hardly any food, since Boba almost refused to just send food up to him, for whatever reason. Din didn’t like having to ask for things from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knees shaking from exertion, and black spots dancing in front of his eyes, Din ultimately collapsed on the floor, still in full armor. He was too tired and empty to care about the bruises forming from the beskar plates pressing into his body. He succumbed into blissful unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how many hours had passed with him on the floor before he roused himself enough to have some sort of semblance of thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s someone at the door</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. He was aware of how hot he was, and dizzy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, must have pushed myself too hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lights above him blurred together as he rolled to the side. He needed to answer the door, needed to remind them he was alive. He wished it was Fennec. She never stayed around for too long after realizing he was still breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling a little, he pushed himself up off the floor, swaying a little. He picked up the beskar spear he had dropped while passing out, now holding onto it for dear life as his legs wobbled like a newborn foal. He slowly made his way to the door, holding on to the frame for support and squinting at how bright everything was, even in the evening light. With any luck, his visitor would have left by now, and he would be able to sneak out, go somewhere, anywhere, and just disappear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, disappearing sounded great right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the king, Boba Fett himself at the door, in full </span>
  <em>
    <span>beskar’gam,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that curious tilt to his helmet coming again when Din opened up. He’d managed to straighten his back a little, and was already planning to blame his state on fatigue. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last time he’d eaten?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Din asked, leveling his voice a little from how it wanted to spike up in pitch whenever he was around Boba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to come see this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This? What is this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba continued, at Din’s palpable confusion. “The merchant vizier from Dantooine thinks he’s going to die in the throne room.” One of the things Din had learned about Boba first was his extremely dry humor. His idea of a good time was watching a worm shrivel in the suns, if the mood caught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he going to die in the throne room?” Din asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he doesn’t know that.” From his voice, Din could tell Boba was grinning beneath the helmet. He seemed very proud of himself for coming up with this scenario. The scent of pleased alpha, even though not expressly directed at him, forced a high whine out of his mouth, though Din was able to cut it off into a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a very bad feeling about this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on shaky legs that Din followed Boba to the throne room. He was glad to have at least wrapped the beskar spear in some strips of leather, putting a good grip on it so he didn’t slump down on a misstep. Boba would notice if he tripped.</p><p>He tried to gauge the other as they fell into step, a strong scent rolling off the Alpha and his general posture indicating his mood. He seemed…excited? Pleased? Din wasn’t sure if it was about him following Boba, but it could be the upcoming event.</p><p>They entered the throne room, Boba glancing back at Din before making his way deeper into the room, stopping every so often to chat while Din stood frozen in his spot by the throne. The merchant stood, shaking, in the center of the room, atop the grates that once fell to the rancor den. Of course, the courtiers in the room knew that the rancor had been dead for five long years, but the merchant did not. All he saw beneath his feet was an inky darkness, a void ready to swallow him up. Boba knew the power of hungry darkness underfoot, and got a thrill of vengeful satisfaction when his less-liked visitors feared it.</p><p>"Food, drink, princess?" He called back over his shoulder at Din. He had a hint of a smirk in his tone, which Din sighed at before crossing his arms. Boba waited for his answer, and his blood stuttered in his veins for a moment, stunned by the knowledge that Boba was focused on his needs.</p><p>"A drink, please,” he finally croaked out, stuttering a bit when he saw Boba turn to the bar to make it himself. He watched the Alpha mix something complicated, the drink involving a few bottles from the back wall and even a lit flame. He was taking his time as if it were just the two of them. The reality, that they were in the middle of a court breathless with anticipation, weighed heavily on Din’s dazed mind. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, the king turned, bringing two drinks in his hands and sitting contentedly on his throne. He held out one of the drinks and Din leaned over to grab it, fighting the urge to bare his throat as he stretched.</p><p>"You may proceed," Boba said lazily to the merchant, although his eyes never left Din. </p><p>The young bounty hunter stared at the drink like it’d bite him. He'd never imbibed before, had never really had the chance with his covert, but...the Creed also said it was impolite to refuse an Alpha's offering. Besides, he'd already taken his helmet off twice in front of others, it would hardly count if he merely tipped it up to expose his lips. </p><p>He did just that, taking the glass and gulping it down before he could change his mind. He was aware of the interested eyes on him. He was aware of the merchant droning on in a panic. He was aware of the way Boba stared at his exposed neck. The liquor burned a bit, and he shut his eyes tight to block it out, to block all of it out.</p><p>Boba had other plans for his senses.</p><p>"Did you like that?" Boba asked him quietly. "Would you like another?"</p><p>Din nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't know what to expect, but it still caught him by surprise when Boba stood up. The king moved to the bar to begin mixing the complex drink, for the second time in probably as many minutes. The merchant kept babbling, stating his case as the king ignored him. Soon enough though he was back, sitting down and handing the drink to Din. </p><p>"Take care of him," Boba called to the bartender, watching with amusement as Din downed the second drink in the same manner as the first. Din felt a heady buzz flood his body, tingling his fingertips and making him think he could feel every strand of his hair.</p><p>Din set the glass down on some passing tray, trying to focus on the scene in front of him. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Boba smelled contented though, and…powerful. Din tried to relax his scent into something similar, pleased with Boba's good mood. This little power play would keep him from realizing how useless Din was, keep Din in his good graces for another day or so. He figured the best thing to do was to keep it up, accept the Alpha's offering. <em> Play nice, </em> his subconscious said.</p><p>He looked over at the bartender, who immediately began making him another drink. Fennec snorted a little at his antics. When the drink came to him, he zoned out, only coming back to earth when he realized Boba had been talking to him. <em> Shit. </em></p><p>“What?” Din muttered, leaning a little on the spear. Boba’s head tilted to the side curiously, interested in that way that set fire to Din’s blood. The merchant was spitting mad by now, angry that the king of Tatooine had dragged him here only to ignore him. He didn’t understand that the less attention that was on him, the better chance he had at staying alive.</p><p>"Princess?" Boba said again.</p><p>Din shivered, still not entirely with the program. The name had started out as a joke, something muttered between meetings and in the halls, but now Boba was announcing it to the world. It was doing something funny to his head and he didn't like it. Or...did he? <em> Was this a trap? </em>The voice in his head whispered, even as he started to push it down. The tingle in his fingers had turned to a prickle.</p><p>"Come sit here, princess," Boba said again softly, not minding having to repeat himself. Not when it was Din. "Want you to have a good view of this idiot.”</p><p>He motioned to the wide arm of the throne, and despite Din’s determination to not fall for any Alpha tricks, he couldn't deny he wanted closer to the Alpha. He moved carefully, trying not to stumble as he came forward, gently swinging his feet over the arm of the throne to set them between Boba's thighs. The Alpha gave a pleased rumble at that, his hand coming up to grab the back of his calf. His touch burned through the back of Din’s trousers. A finger slid under the elastic holding the plastoid greaves in place.</p><p>“Beskar would look nice here, no?”</p><p>“They work fine,” Din shivered, he could feel the heat of Boba's hand through the layers of cloth, his whole body heating up from that point. He wanted nothing more than to strip, remove every layer separating them and press himself close, but that didn't make sense, did it? There were...people here. People he couldn’t be naked in front of. He was torn out of his musings by the arrival of the bartender with his drink, which he immediately downed, signaling for another before another confusing line of thinking came. Boba chuckled, <em> still </em> ignoring the merchant.</p><p>"Easy, little one," Boba murmured, his scent becoming sharper at Din's upset noise, Din's head becoming fuzzier. </p><p>He felt unmoored, like he was suddenly drifting through space, and his sight blurred behind the visor. He swayed a little, feeling weak as he tried to stand. <em> Was there something in the drinks? </em> He tried desperately to remember what he saw Boba put in but he couldn't, could only think of that brief flame, and the flame of the hand on his calf. <em> Was this a setup? An elaborate plan to trick him?  </em></p><p>He realized the bartender was back, and he grabbed the offered drink quickly. </p><p>"I think you've had enough." Boba started, making a move for the drink but stopping when Din hissed at him, an omega growl sitting on the back of his palate. </p><p>"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, downing the drink before Boba could grab it. His helmet felt a few sizes too small when it re-sealed over his face.</p><p>It was at that point the merchant decided he'd had enough. "Is this a joke to you?" </p><p>Instantly all eyes snapped to him, and then back to Boba in fear, and Din was thankful the Alpha's attention was off him. <em> Shit, I’m acting out, aren’t I? </em> Fennec’s amused-curious look said enough to convince him of that.</p><p>In the silence, Boba turned his head, as intense as the end of an E-Web cannon being aimed right at the heart. "What did you just say to me?" Boba started, giving the merchant a chance to reconsider his tone. </p><p>"Are you even an Alpha like they say? The clones were sterile, what makes you think you aren't either? You have some heat-drunk whore dressed up as a Mandalorian. We can all smell him." Boba’s anger prickled, but Din’s mind was elsewhere.</p><p><em> Heat? He couldn't be in heat. </em> He took a second to try and assess himself, he felt weak, sick, and dizzy. <em> It’s not a heat, I've just been poisoned. </em>Yes, poison, that made more sense, Boba had poisoned him! He was just about to move off the edge of the throne when Boba spoke.</p><p>“I think…” Boba began, his voice icy and serrated. “That you have overstepped many manners in your blathering. I’m a bounty hunter by trade, but a king by force, so I think you should <strong>show some respect.”</strong></p><p>The entire room grew quiet, as if Boba had taken all the air with his words. The slow turn of his visor had been as inevitable as a slap, and the growl through his modulator wasn’t enough to temper the heat when he used his Alpha Voice. The human omegas in the room had felt a little faint, and the alphas had shifted nervously, but…</p><p>But.</p><p>The sole Mandalorian omega in the room felt out of control. He had heard the demand for respect and manners, and felt dizzy with arousal. Din gripped the edge of his seat, the merchant’s insult sliding off him like water on an oiled wing. He shuddered beneath the beskar.</p><p>“Well?” Boba asked, anger radiating from his body.</p><p>“I-I…” the merchant stammered, his eyes going to the floor. Din swayed where he sat, wanting nothing more than to go to his knees and present for Boba, an urge he’d never felt in his life. The poison must have been one he’d never been in contact with; he’d never felt this way before. “I’m sorry, my-my...your majesty.”</p><p>The crowd murmured excitedly about the show of power. Boba ignored it, keeping his hand on Din’s wrist and staring intently at the merchant.</p><p><strong>“Din.”</strong> Boba kept his Voice low, and frowned deeply when Din jerked in his hold, some kind of half-pull, half-push motion, like the Mandalorian didn’t know where he wanted to be, in Boba’s lap or on the next planet.</p><p>“Don’t,” Din begged in a whisper, an edge of desperation in his tone, bleeding into his scent.</p><p>“Thought you’d be domesticated,” Boba said, a bit of his old bravado making an ill-timed return at that moment. He’d cringe at his crass attitude later, but for now, a part of him reveled in the way Din bristled. The hand around the beskar spear was sure to be white-knuckled, by the way his leather gloves creaked and the ferrule scraped the stone. <em> A cute threat, </em> Boba thought.</p><p>“Wrong.” Din glared at him beneath the helmet, one that Boba was sure would burn worse than sarlacc venom. He was glad to have his helmet hiding his worry. Din looked more out of it than Boba could remember him being, even after the events on Gideon’s cruiser. He was swaying from the drinks and trembling under the power of Boba’s Alpha Voice. An insatiable urge surged in Boba’s chest: to protect, to hide, to fight off the others around his omega, his Din.</p><p>The soft <em> tch </em> from his right, Fennec’s soft call for his attention, alerted him to the growing attention in the room. He hadn’t answered the merchant’s pleas. Din was whining now, loud enough to be audible over his voice modulator. <em> They’ll hear him. </em></p><p>And those noises were for nobody’s ears but Boba’s.</p><p>Before he could think twice about it, Boba pulled out his sidearm, and blasted the simpering merchant king right in the chest, sending him back several feet before he fell to the dust, dead.</p><p>Din spoke before he could think better of it. “You said you weren’t going to kill him.”</p><p>“Said a lot of things.”</p><p>All hell broke loose. The uproar in the throne room drowned out what was left of Din’s needy noises. Boba rose to his feet and signaled for Fennec to take over. She’d handle the chaos if he left.</p><p>Din was frozen, watching the whole scene play out before him like some hellish game of dejarik. The merchant was dead, <em> dank ferrik, why is he dead? Alpha...Boba said he wouldn't kill him but he did...can I trust him? </em>His thoughts were racing and everything was moving way too fast for him, the room was spinning like an unstable hyperspace jump. Boba used the Alpha Voice on him, what else could he be capable of? Forced Bonding, or worse? Din knew he wasn’t going to stick around for that.</p><p>He saw Boba motion to Fennec and that worried him even more, did he have to fight them off? He knew he could probably outrun Fennec, but she was a good shot, she’d take him down with that cycler rifle on her hip in a few seconds flat. He got up from the throne and backed toward the exit.</p><p>"Princess?" Boba started, "Should we take this elsewhere? Let me help you out? Could be fun." He put a possessive hand on Din's hip, and Din snapped.</p><p>He jerked himself back from Boba with a snarl, fear and anger rolling off of him in waves. He almost fell, he was so <em> dizzy, </em> but he managed to scramble to surer footing again, adjusting his grip on the beskar spear before he backed out of the room hastily. It <em> hurt </em>to disobey an Alpha’s Voice but he was determined, he just needed to get out, get somewhere safe where he could regroup, and figure out just what poison was in his system. </p><p>He stumbled a little, struggling to find his balance, as his instincts warred between finding safety and finding <em>satisfaction.</em> He wasn't some helpless prey to be caught, he was a warrior, the only omega hunter the covert ever had. He was confident that he could hide and defend himself even in his poisoned state. </p><p>He passed his room, blowing right by it without even looking at it. <em> That's the first place they'd look. </em>He found himself in a hall he'd never really wandered around, one that smelled like Boba. It wasn't a fresh smell, but it was strong, and his brain was screaming at him that it meant safety. Despite the legions of red flags waving in his face, he walked further down the hall.</p><p>He slammed a hand down on the controls in the hallway, until a door opened for him. He felt like he was drowning and couldn't get enough air. He locked the door with a frantic wave of his hand over the interior panel, and for good measure pulled the nearby chest of drawers across the doorway.</p><p>His feet gave out and with a whine he slid to the floor, he was too exposed, both omega and hunter instincts screaming at him, and he was so hot, sweat dripping off his body, leaving him feeling wet all over. He made his way to the open-air balcony, wrenching open the doors and ripping off his helmet with a gasp, allowing the crisp desert air to cool him. The nighttime stars blinked back at him, the three moons around Tatooine bearing witness to his despair.</p><p>As tempting as it was, he knew he couldn't stay here, he was too exposed, too vulnerable. Forcing himself away from the balcony railing, he looked wildly around the room he’d stumbled into. He frowned and slipped the helmet back on, looking closer. He staggered to his knees, pausing only to rip the blankets off of the large bed before opening the closet door so fast he almost broke it off the hinges. He quickly knocked some of the clothes down, pushing them and the blankets to the darkest corner of the large closet. </p><p>Falling into the haphazard nest, he felt <em> better, safer, </em>not fully, but his brain had stopped screaming at him so intensely. He felt a cramp in his stomach, the poison must be working faster than he thought, everything felt like too much, too hot, too rough. </p><p>Blindly following some instinct, he settled himself in the middle of the pile of cloth, fully armed except for his helmet. He was safe here, could fight the Alpha off. He shivered, feeling sorry for himself. He supposed it would have come to this sooner or later, no omegas in his covert got out unbonded, but he wouldn't be forced. He'd die before he was forcefully bonded.</p><hr/><p>Boba watched the end of Din’s cape flutter around the corner, taking the strong scent of omega pre-heat with him. He’d only just noticed what the scent meant, but now that he did, he had no other priority than to mate the fleeing omega. His suggestion to take things somewhere private had not been accepted in as many words, but Din had instead fled. Boba knew that some omegas liked the thrill of the chase, the hunt. In more primitive clans, some Mandalorians made sport of hunting their heat-crazed omegas, the best hunters winning the right to claim that omega’s heat.</p><p>He looked over to Fennec, checking on the state of the throne room. It had all happened so fast. Trust Din to make a dramatic exit such as this one. Fennec had things under control, already arranging to get the merchant’s corpse out of here. He owed her for this, he knew.</p><p>Boba followed the scent down the hall, toward the private rooms. At first, Boba thought Din would have barricaded himself in his room, but his scent was only faint before it. To be sure, he checked inside, prowling on silent feet as he went. He noticed the Darksaber in the corner, the cleaved dresser. The place was an absolute mess, he thought. Din wasn’t too good at taking care of himself.</p><p>The king returned to the hunt, following Din’s trail carefully. He was a heat-addled omega, but he was also a Mandalorian, and the overlapping scents told Boba he’d doubled back and tried to throw Boba off his scent. It didn’t work, of course, but it was still amusing to see Din play these little games for him. Curiously, his scent grew stronger, more desperate, as he reached Boba’s wing of the palace, several rooms for his own private use. Din had smacked the hall panel a bit hard, one of the buttons fizzing sparks. Boba repeated the code.</p><p>
  <em> Locked. </em>
</p><p>Boba put in the override, feeling his aggression surge for a moment. Did Din think something so simple as a lock would keep him out? A growl built in his chest as he approached the door, coming face-to-face with…</p><p>A dresser.</p><p>Din Djarin at least had the element of confusion on his side.</p><p>Boba vaulted over the obstacle easily, and called Din’s name. A soft, shaky whine came from the direction of the closet. Boba’s room looked ransacked, the sheets and pillows torn off the bed and dragged in a trail to where the whine had come from.</p><p>Boba ripped the closet door off with a growl, pausing at what he found. He took a deep breath, taking stock of the situation. There was heat scent, that much was obvious, but also anger, and...<em> fear, </em> so thick it almost choked him, the smell putrid and sick. It snapped him out of his lusty daze and he began to think that maybe, <em> just maybe, </em>he had misread this entire situation.</p><p><em> "Din'ika," </em> he called out tentatively to the lump of shivering clothes at the floor of the closet. He approached, but stopped when he heard the low rolling growl that came in response, hand in hand with a spike in fear scent. Something was seriously wrong with Din.</p><p>Boba strained his eyes, shocked when he saw the pile for what it was: a pathetic nest, with a feral omega glaring back at him with his teeth bared. He’d of course seen Din without the helmet on before, but there was a horrific quality to his clammy skin, red-rimmed eyes, the snarl on his normally soft features.</p><p>"I'll kill you." The omega hissed. "Or myself if I have to. You won’t force me!" </p><p>And looking at the other man, Boba believed him, even if he had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>“Din,” Boba said gently, reaching one hand out. The snarl that came from under a coat had him pulling the hand back. “Can you talk to me?”</p><p>“Don’t wanna talk t’you. Y’poisoned me,” Din slurred.</p><p>“That’s news to me,” Boba said, groaning as he sat down cross-legged, a safe distance away. Din’s scent was confused and curious, wondering why the Alpha hadn’t tried to force his way into the nest yet. “Why would I poison you?”</p><p>“I’m an omega.”</p><p>Boba was rather insulted by the implication. “You haven’t done anything wrong, Din. Can I scent you, check for poison anyway?” Din bristled. “I’ll stay right here. It will only take one second. I promise.”</p><p>Din watched him, big brown eyes flicking nervously at him, behind him, to the door, then back down to him again. “Quickly.”</p><p>Boba raised a hand, and Din placed his wrist in it. A quick inhale only confirmed what Boba had suspected: “You’re in pre-heat. About three hours from full heat.”</p><p>“Wh—no I’m not.” Din snatched his hand back.</p><p>“Why would I lie to you about this? Look, you’re in a nest, you're sweating through your clothes, and you’re half-feral. On top of <em> I know what I’m talking about, </em> you’ve been crooning and whining all night.”</p><p>“That’s...that’s not…” Din breathed quickly, trying to calm himself. “I won’t be bonded.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll make sure you won’t be bonded. I promise.”</p><p>“Can’t you just go away?”</p><p>“You might hurt yourself if you’re left alone. When’s the last time you ate something?” Din frowned at that, an expression Boba mirrored when he realized he wouldn’t like the answer. “Alright. You’re not going to have much cognizance, so we better talk quickly. You need me to take the edge off, or can you make decisions right now?”</p><p>“I can make fucking decisions.”</p><p>“Great, because that’s exactly the kind of decisions we’ll be making.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two men stared at each other, Din puffed up and bristling, and Boba still and calm, trying to make himself look as harmless as possible. Din didn't look good, and he wasn't sure how to go about fixing that. His skin was slick with sweat, and scented of hunger and desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mentioned something about being forced? What do you mean? Force bonded? ‘S that some Jedi thing?" Boba started, Din didn't answer but the spike of fear-scent told him all he needed to know of Din’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the Way," the omega spat at him bitterly and Boba sighed. He wasn't going to get a clear answer for a long while, if Din was this far gone already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba stared at the younger man, and felt something clench in his gut. He seemed to be unaware of not only the recent omegan sexual liberation movement, but also of his own biology’s needs. He shook his head and looked away from the poor man, pushing the failings in his upbringing aside. He had a debt to pay and he supposed that now included making sure the omega didn't kill either of them before the heat broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din had settled a bit in the calm silence, his loud growling turning into a low grumble. Even though he was half-feral, this was probably the best and only time for him to try and talk to Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess?” he tried softly. “I need you to stay here, I have to go get food, water and medical supplies. And toys too probably. And a heat collar. I'm just going to go through that door and I'll be right ba—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish, Din gave out a sharp whine, reaching out to grab his arm and snatching his hand back a moment later, staring at it like it didn't belong to him. Rejection and deep, deep sadness brought about a charred scent in the nest, and that wouldn’t do at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew you’d go,” Din whined, hiding his face in the pile of clothes, making himself smaller even as the need to lash out grew. Boba thought quickly on his feet, grabbing a datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not going anywhere, Din. Why do you think I’d—” Boba sighed again, and slowly extended his right leg into the nest, just to be present, if not involved. Din looked at it like he first looked at the Darksaber, like it’d hurt him if he got any closer. “Tell me what you know about heats,” Boba said as a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an Alpha, shouldn’t you know?” Din sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humor me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence again for a few moments, while Boba gathered his thoughts. As soon as he could get to the bottom of this...entire mess, he’d shoot a message to Fennec to bring supplies and close off the wing. She’d be discreet, but he’d owe her a huge favor. The list was already building in his head, instincts taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks too pale, thinner than I remember. Have his cheeks been that sharp? His eyes that dull? He smells...distressed. Is the nest not sufficient? Hardly call that a nest… Shit, when’s the last time he’s eaten?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omega heats belong, by creed, to their Alpha,” Din said, the hollow tone in his voice indicating that he was reciting something he’d been told before. “They’re...the omega has failed if it does not result in a pregnancy.” He looked away in shame, wordlessly telling Boba that his first heat hadn’t resulted in one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What punishment had that brought?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s—” Boba felt his chest tighten with righteous anger, which he quelled before Din could pick it up in his scent. “How long do your heats last, Din?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only—” Din whined as a cramp hit him, his bare shoulders shaking in agony. He spoke through the pain, an Alpha had asked a question of him. “Only had the presentation one, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>baar Manda.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boba had never needed to go through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>baar Manda,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Mandalorian ritual of biological ascendance. His father’s DNA had already been primed and altered when Boba had been cloned. He’d basically been born presented as an alpha, making him much more in control of his urges and abilities. It still didn’t keep him from pulling up short at what Din had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he’s never had a full heat?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Din, are you on suppressants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I remember them,” he shrugged, the cramp passing a little. “Been a little, ah, distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t have a nest in your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din shook his head miserably. “Had one on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And that was left in a pile of ash on Tython. Boba’s options were running out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have partners for your first heat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was forbidden, for the first. And they wouldn’t have let me out if I took a mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the wording made Boba’s skin crawl. “Let you out?” Boba frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the Way,” Din said again, that glassy look in his eyes returning. Boba wanted nothing more than to scoop him up in his arms, keep him safe from the world, but Din would probably rip his throat out, with his little omega fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean it’s right,” Boba couldn’t help himself, sighing. He tapped out a message to Fennec and sent it off, tossing the datapad to the side. He pulled a hand over his face, snorting at the sharp arousal he could scent on himself, at the proximity of Din’s heat. “Have you had...any sexual partners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din sank into the clothes a little deeper. “One.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that means there’s someone with a name, someone I can— </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Kind of.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He was...we were promised. I think. He uh, called it off, when I won the right to provide for the covert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An alpha broke up with you for...being a Mandalorian?” Boba felt his fists tighten, the leather of his gloves creaking ominously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being an omega.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck does that matter?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s—” Boba huffed and looked anywhere but those sad eyes. “Kriffing bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were almost mates, watch what you say,” Din snarled, though it was clear his heart wasn’t entirely in it. There were some attachments, then. Whether that was going to be an obstacle in this heat, Boba didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not here now, so I won’t. You need an alpha for a full heat like this.” Boba wasn’t going to budge on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think—” They were interrupted by a pounding at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be Fennec. Think you can come out here and talk? My knees aren’t the best.” Boba stood with a groan, retrieving the crate. Like he’d said in the message, the wing was silent as a tomb. Good. In the crate were a rather impressive amount of sex toys and bedroom aids, which Boba was surprised Fennec was able to gather in such a short amount of time. Beneath those were several boxes of snack foods, with a signed promise of regular meals being delivered four times a day. And in the bottom of the crate, were medical supplies, restraints, and a heat collar, made of thick, oiled leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the heat restraints to the bottom of the crate, growling a little at the sight. Heats and ruts were supposed to be enjoyable things, partnerships, but he got the feeling Din was absolutely traumatized by his first heat, and he didn't want to stress him out any more than he was. He grabbed one of the snacks and pulled a small piece of jerky out, turning back to Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t moved from the closet nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Din'ika…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he started, keeping his distance. "Can you come out here for me? You need to eat." </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Fennec could see me now, like I’m coaxing out a skittish tooka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Din in the back of the closet, he looked like he was considering it which was a good sign. "We need to get you out of the beskar, it can't be comfortable. Come here, little one, I'll help you build a proper nest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din recoiled at that, too shocked to say anything or even growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll help? Isn't that…" he trailed off "Demeaning? To an Alpha?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba took a deep breath, reminding himself that the man in front of him needed him here, not out in the galaxy finding everyone who had ever made Din feel ashamed or less than. The rage was going into a very strong, tightly-sealed box, but Boba wasn’t sure there was much room left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's what partners do. Good partners. Now please come here Din, you need help." He kept the piece of jerky held out to Din, and gave a pleased rumble when Din darted forward and snatched it from his hand, like a cornered animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba sat forward a bit, his legs outstretched in the same manner he’d had them before. He hesitantly reached a hand out, placing it on Din’s ankle where the bare skin was exposed. Din’s scent didn't spike with fear, and Boba took it as a sign to keep going, rubbing soothingly at his ankle. The bones in his ankle were delicate, as delicate as the soft skin stretched over it. Boba wanted to press kisses to it, lay love and affection over every part of him. He looked up at Din again, and kept feeding him in comfortable silence. He tried his best to coax a bottle of water into him. He could tell Din was growing weaker the longer they stayed at an impasse, and, as much as he loathed to do it, he knew he had to get Din out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Din, come here." He had force and command in his voice, but it wasn’t something like what he’d used back in the throne room. Regardless, the omega bristled, puffing up again. Boba’s chest clenched with dread at the smell of fear creeping back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hurt you, but you need my help. I have a heat collar for you, there's no way I could bond you if you put it on." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I wanted to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached behind him, picking the collar up and holding it out to Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega looked at him, trembling, looking like he wanted nothing more than to obey, but something was holding him back. Another cramp hit him hard, and he doubled over, almost drooling in pain. Through his pained noises, Boba could make out a few words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need." He panted. His concentration lapsed again. “I can’t. I can’t betray. Alpha!" he finished with a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Din.”</b>
  <span> Boba’s hands were shaking with nerves. Was this the right choice?</span>
  <b> “I am your Alpha." </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a risk, it could send them back to where they started, or worse, but it seemed to be the right thing because before he could say anything else he had a lapful of beskar and sweaty omega. Boba’s arms went up, keeping Din upright. Din pressed himself close, and a scratchy sound reached Boba’s ears. It alarmed him at first, thinking there was something wrong, but after just listening in silence, he realised that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Din was purring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was probably the first time he’d ever done it, if the pitiful, scratchy sound was any indication. Boba felt alpha urges he'd tried to squash for years come out in full force. He started crooning back at Din, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck slowly, not wanting to trap the feral omega. Din looked dazed, his heat coming on fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta stand, princess, gotta get you to the bed,” he murmured into the other's hair, setting the collar between them and reaching for the small pile of blankets in the closet, already scented with Din’s scent. Chuckling softly at the pout he received, he lifted the omega and set him on the bed, pulling away for just a second to get a better look at him. "You have to tell me what you want, Din. You're in charge here. I won't do a thing unless you say so." Boba held the blankets in his hands, and Din reached out to stroke his fingers over the soft texture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never…" he trailed off, before shaking his head. It must have been torture, trying to keep his thoughts straight at a time like this. “You have a heat collar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nodded and retrieved it. He watched Din fasten the thick collar on himself, nimble fingers making short work of it. It was probably the last of his fine motor skills that Boba would see for a week. Thankfully, he seemed to relax even more as soon as it was secure, giving Boba a shy smile which he didn't hesitate to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on little one, let's get you out of that armour." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din frowned again, shame creeping into his scent before he hesitantly started removing his cuirass and vambraces. He sat them on the edge of the bed, still in his kute. He hesitantly pulled the long zipper down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba gasped at the skin that was revealed, a growl of disapproval slipping out, making Din tense up and his lip wobble. The omega’s body was… Things were worse than he thought. He could see the outline of Din's collarbones and ribs, skin pale and sallow. He was covered in bruises too, the skin rubbed raw from where the beskar no longer fit as it had when it was forged. He was clearly malnourished, and the heat-fever did nothing to help that. Din shivered, naked now, save the collar and unable to meet Boba's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din,” Boba asked, his voice catching where the lump in his throat was forming. “When is the last time you ate something.” His gentle, open questions were gone. This was a demand, an interrogation. Disappointment did not flood his scent, but it was apparent in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like going down to the mess,” Din said shyly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba sighed, pulling a hand over his face. His body wouldn’t be able to take a knot right now if he tried. He was dehydrated, underfed, exhausted. “We are going to eat. You are going to eat. Then you will drink a canteen and we will rest. I’ll get the painkillers for the cramps, but you’re not taking a knot this first wave, your heart can’t take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Din said again, tears in his eyes. A soft, devastating noise built in his throat, and Boba couldn’t stay upset, not like this. He pulled Din into his arms again, pressing kisses down on his head and keeping him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna scent you, calm you down, alright?” Boba pushed the falling tears out of his eyes and rested their foreheads together. Din shook like a leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what’re you—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mirshmure'cya?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boba murmured gently. Din’s eyes fluttered closed, and a blush of embarrassment colored the tops of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh.” He swallowed roughly. “They never um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din,” Boba said softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot fucking believe this. I’m blowing up Mandalore myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Were you never taught our language? Our traditions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he squeaked. “It was...forbidden, for—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For omegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba grasped his resolve once more and nodded. He pressed a kiss to Din’s forehead. “Lay down, little one. I’ll get you some nesting things.” He tossed the rest of the jerky at Din, who downed it ravenously. Boba moved quickly, setting the nesting supplies down at the end of the be. “We’ll build up together, hm? How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Boba. No need to stand on decorum, it’s your heat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meshla.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Din gave another shy smile and rested his head down on the bed. “Give me your wrist.” Din handed it over easily. Pressing the thin skin of Din’s wrist to Boba’s neck, he concentrated, flooding his scent into the touch. Din made a soft, dazed noise and closed his eyes, letting the alpha’s pheromones take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was filled with a floating, all-encompassing bliss, the lights in the room sparkling and dream-like. His fingertips brushed against the back of Boba’s neck, gentle and curious. Once he was thoroughly scented, Boba grabbed the rest of the food, eager to get the compliant omega fed before the next wave of his heat hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the food on the bed, he pulled away for a second to start removing his own armour and kute, the bare skin would help settle Din. It went fast, years of practice making it easy. He could feel Din’s curious gaze and smiled, catching the younger man in the act. Din looked down, caught, and Boba gently reached to tilt the omega's head back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no reason to be ashamed, little one. This is a natural thing, you aren't any less for it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din didn't argue, instead pressing into Boba's touch, that scratchy purr starting up again. Boba moved so he could sit and rest against the wall, his legs spread as he beckoned Din over to sit between them. The young man went willingly, pressing his back flush with Boba's chest and settling himself with his head tucked under Boba's chin, looking for approval, which Boba was only too happy to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful little one, so perfect for me." He grabbed the bag, holding out a small piece of cheese for Din, who ate it quickly, his lips brushing Boba's palm. "Easy, there's no rush. I'm not going to take it from you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued his task, switching from small pieces of meat and cheese to cut fruit, marvelling at the sounds Din made after each bite. Perhaps the omega wasn’t familiar with fresh foods, he mused. He must have taken too long for the next bite, however, because he was brought back to the present by the small nibbling at his fingers. He gently knocked his fingers against the underside of Din’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brat." He teased Din, without malice and was pleased at the laughter that broke out. Din's whole face lit up when he laughed, and Boba found himself wanting to hear the sound again and again. He then offered the canteen to Din, giving a pleased rumble when he gulped it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of sleepy, content omega filled his nose now, making his head foggy. He tilted his head, allowing Din to scent how pleased he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on princess, let's get some rest while we still can." He whispered softly, pulling a willing Din down on top of him, and listening to the omega's breathing even out at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they made it through this, Boba thought, he’d teach Din how he deserved to be treated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Fuckening, Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boba woke after a few hours, inhaling the thick smell of heat that filled the air. It didn't take long to figure out what had woken him. Din was panting and whining in his ear, biting his lip as he rode Boba's thigh, hips jerking as he found his rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Boba growled out, voice still rough with sleep. He brought his hands to Din’s waist as the omega’s hips stuttered. Din began to pull away, embarrassed. "No, c'mon princess, let me feel you." He helped Din find his rhythm again, and once he was back in that heat-haze, Din demanded more, gasping and panting. He was absolutely beautiful like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to come little one? You can do it. Want you to come, just for me, gonna be so fucking spoiled, omega. Gonna give you everything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din whined high in his throat, struggling a bit. "Can't come," he panted out. "Need your knot!" He shifted again, trying to move to straddle Boba's hips. The heat seemed to have knocked the shyness out of him, because he reached down to pull at Boba's hands, reaching out for him. Boba tightened his grip on Din’s hips, keeping him well away from his erection. He rolled Din back into the nest, where he’d be more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re eager, aren’t you, little one?” Boba chuckled, pulling Din’s soaked underwear off him and baring him fully for the first time to another in decades. Din went to hide his face in his hands, but Boba was faster. “Shh, shh… let me look at you. There you go. So beautiful, so beautiful for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Boba pressed kisses on each one of Din’s fingertips, counting scars and freckles that never faded, even after years of little-to-no sun exposure. “Why don’t you let me handle that, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Din agreed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba moved his hand between Din’s legs, giving a short tug of his small omega cock and grinning at the full-body shudder Din gave in response. He kept his hand moving, down past his balls to where his slit leaked heat-slick like an open faucet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Din,” Boba murmured as he dipped a finger into the hot, wet clutch of him. “You’re soaked for me already, do you know that?” Boba pressed kisses along the underside of Din’s jaw, anywhere the heat collar wasn’t covering. It was obvious Din was unused to this kind of pleasure, or even this amount of touch, though his body demanded and craved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pl-please, just want your knot—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get there. Gotta make sure this pussy’s ready to take it for me, don’t I?” Boba followed his words with two fingers, curling them to search for—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah!” Din squirmed beneath him, eyes shooting open. His fingers dug into Boba’s bicep, the nails leaving little crescent moons in his skin. Boba hardly noticed, the scent of Din’s surprise and pleasure intoxicating enough to numb any wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go. Let me just get to know this, hm?” Boba kissed Din’s cheek, which had flushed a pretty cherry-red at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-more—again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Din’s going to be a handful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba let Din ride his hand, his pussy clenching around his fingers greedily. Boba moved down a little and gave Din a wink before he wrapped his lips around the dark red head of Din’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had exactly four seconds of Din’s body seizing up to warn him of Din’s impending orgasm. He drank down all of his come and pulled his mouth off when Din began to whine and twitch with overstimulation. He kept his fingers pressed deep inside of him, already in love with the feeling of Din’s walls fluttering around him. It was only a stone’s throw away for his imagination to think of what it’d feel like wrapped around his cock, his knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Din’ika?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boba asked, the taste of Din’s pleasure still sharp on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” he whined. “Feels good, you feel good, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nuzzled his face in the crease of Din’s thigh. “You like my mouth on you, pretty omega?” he asked in a playful, lilting voice. “Because I sure did.” He ground his erection over Din’s leg, so similar to how they both woke up just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not nearly done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was pushed back up against the edge of the nest, reclined against several pillows, loose-limbed and happy, in the face of the promise Boba had made. Boba wished he could see that long line of Din’s throat again, watch the muscles tense and relax again, feel the skin give way beneath his teeth—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Keep it together, Fett.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He put Din’s thighs over his shoulders, giving him a front-row view to the gush of slick that came when Boba let out a pleased, interested growl. He kept Din’s hips pinned down and dove in. Din tasted divine, in a soul-fulfilling kind of way that made Boba’s eyes roll back in his head. He knew heat-slick tasted different than an omega’s regular slick, but he’d never, ever separate the memories of his lips on Din’s cunt with the man himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d prove distracting, to be sure, but for now, Boba Fett ate Din’s pussy like his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s jaw was slack and open, soft noises of disbelief ripping out of the back of his throat. It was torturous, this pleasure, lighting up his nerve endings like a thermal fucking detonator. The cramps had subsided the moment Boba had pressed his fingers into him, but they were threatening to return again. And just like before, they were held at bay when Boba’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span> did something that flipped Din’s world upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba!” Din shouted, hands going to the back of his head. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba didn’t even move, just flicked his eyes up to Din’s and gave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirk</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his cunt. The obscenity of the gesture caught Din’s breath in his lungs and made the next gasp for air sound even more debauched than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he was keening, gushing slick onto Boba’s tongue, drowning him in his orgasm as his thighs shook and squeezed the sides of Boba’s head like a vise. He collapsed back against the nest, his eyes blinking away the dots of white light that burst in front of his eyes. Boba sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His eyes were blown-out with pleasure, almost no trace of his irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that do you?” Boba teased, keeping the mood light. Din gave a half-hearted swat to his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you certainly made a good first impression for it,” Din panted, throwing an arm over his eyes. He couldn’t see the fast-changing emotions over Boba’s face: confusion, shock, anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s eaten you out before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba,” Din sighed. “Whatever sexual act you think I’ve done, I guarantee I haven’t.” He was glad his thoughts were a little clearer now. It beat begging for a knot like a cheesy porn holo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s face softened back into one of affection. “Well, I’m honored to show you the ropes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Din’ika.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Din smiled back at him, letting his loose-limbed body melt into the bed. The calm moment was interrupted by the rumble of Din's stomach. "Hungry, princess? Or is it cramps?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hungry," Din murmured, shifting to get up. Boba put a hand on the middle of Din’s chest to keep him back. He could feel how Din’s heart pounded beneath his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay there, little one. I'll take care of everything." Boba could hear that little scratchy purr start up again, getting better every time Din tried it. It was quickly becoming one of Boba’s favorite noises. "I have to get up but I'll be right back, ok?" The purring faltered for a second before it started back up again, stronger. Boba gave him a nod and a kiss before getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba moved as quickly as he could, moving to the door and retrieving the first delivery of the food Fennec promised. Returning, his heart swelled at the sight that greeted him. Din was stretched out on the bed, unashamed of his nudity for the first time since all this started. He was purring up a storm and rubbing his face all over the nest, scenting it and enjoying the pockets of Boba’s scent he found. He raised his head when Boba came closer, caught Boba's eye, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>chirped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>And how could Boba resist that? What a perfect picture, his</span> <span>happy and contented omega waiting for him. He joined him, starting to croon as Din's purr grew louder. "Got you more fruit, little one. You don’t get to have fresh fruit a lot, do you?" Din shook his head with a pout, before sitting up and reaching for Boba. </span></p><p>
  <span>Boba left the food to one side before scooping up Din. The omega let out a giggle at his enthusiasm. "Hungry, Alpha..." He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba pulled back, about to tell Din he didn't have to call him that. He didn’t want any part of Din to act out of some misguided sense of biology. Even if his body was screaming at him,</span>
  <em>
    <span> yes, I am Din's Alpha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before he could think of another way to gently deny the honorific, he caught the mirthful glimmer in Din's eye and the subtle quiver of his lips. He was trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You little brat!" He scolded Din gently, not even containing the wonder and laughter in his voice. "You trying to rile me up?" Din laughed for an answer, wrapping his arms around Boba's neck, pressing close. Boba barely resisted tickling the omega for revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did say you wanted to spoil me." He yawned, curling in. "Feed me?" He murmured hopefully, blinking up at Boba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if I could deny you anything, princess." He shifted Din a bit, reaching for the tray of food. He opened one of the fruit containers first, pulling out juicy orange slices. He held one up to Din's lips, watching as the other man tentatively took a bite before making a noise of surprise and pleasure. When he finished the first, he opened his mouth for more, and Boba immediately obliged. "Pretty thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fed Din in silence for a while, cataloging the noises Din made, which foods he seemed to like best. Oranges seemed to be a favorite. He continued his ministrations, only stopping when Din yawned and blinked up at him, the glazed heat look returning in his eyes, his scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming back, princess?” Boba checked with him, getting a shy nod in response. He wasn't surprised Din's heat was so intense, he hadn't had one in years. "Come here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Din'ika.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lemme make you feel good." He pulled at Din’s thighs to bring him up, while he settled down on his back. "Come sit on my face, little one. Want you to ride me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din made a sharp, shocked sound at that, looking eager, but beneath the excitement, he was worried and ashamed. "But… it's not…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba interrupted him with a growl. "If it's not something you're comfortable with then fine, we won't, but if you say it's not proper for an alpha, then by the Maker, Din, I will sit you here and eat you until you cry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the sharp promise, the threat of pleasure, as absurd as it was, it seemed to calm him down a bit. He nodded, allowing Boba to maneuver him where he wanted. "C'mon, princess, you can let go, trust me." He helped Din shuffle up until the omega’s cunt was hovering just above his face. "Gonna make me work for it?" He waited patiently until Din finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> lowered himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba wasted no time, diving in again how he had before. His nose pressed against Din's clit while his tongue explored his dripping hole. He growled again as Din jumped, not used to this kind of touch. He moved his hands to grip the omega’s hips, encouraging him to grind down harder. Din tasted sweet and addictive, and he couldn't get enough, could live off of this alone. He brought one hand up to stroke Din's cock, and moved his mouth to suck on Din's clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s thighs clamped around his ears again, muffling the beautiful noises Din was making. He redoubled his efforts. The omega jolted again, this time harder. His thighs shook with force before he felt the tell-tale gush of slick signaling Din’s orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega sagged against his alpha’s grinning face, panting deeply and whining when Boba didn't let up. He continued his assault on Din's clit, determined to make his omega come again. He shifted his face up a little and sucked one of Din's balls into his mouth before releasing it with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moved back to his clit, encouraging Din to move his hips and grind on him. He knew another orgasm was coming long before Din did, feeling his legs shake around his head once more. This orgasm seemed to shock the omega, a startled cry leaving his mouth before he went completely limp, only Boba’s arms and head keeping him upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Din came to, the cramps were back, though his skin still felt radiant with Boba’s touch. “There you are,” Boba crooned into his temple. “Worried me for a minute, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesh’la.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Din blushed and laid a gentle kiss on Boba’s jaw. “Didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Just means I’m doing a good job. We’re doing that again,” Boba winked at him. Din just cuddled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can just get by on touching anymore,” Din groaned when another cramp hit him. He panted into Boba’s neck, breathing in his scent right from the source. It calmed him down considerably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me grab you some toys, how’s that sound?” Boba said, moving to sit up. It was strange to see him so subservient, always looking out for Din before any other task. He didn’t jolt as he had before when Boba had left the nest. All the same, his eyes watched him with a heavy gaze. He was curious, though, to see what Boba brought back for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all spilled into the nest like an obscene, phallic pile of firewood. Din didn’t know where to look first, if anywhere at all. “Uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never used one of these on yourself?” Boba asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uh...The suppressants didn’t really let me get…” Din hid his face in his hands for the first time in hours. “Wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s heart ached for him. “I’ve heard that can happen. Luckily, your heat has that covered tenfold. Why don’t we start you on something smaller?” He picked up a blue toy, considerably smaller than Boba’s own straining length. Din’s face must have given away his wanton despair because he was given a gentle rub to his ankle. “Don’t worry. You’ll be bouncing on my knot soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din swallowed roughly, the heat collar feeling a bit tight suddenly. He shook himself out of it and nodded. “I don’t really know what I would—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. I’m taking care of you, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din gave him another slow nod and spread his legs. The flutter in his belly grew stronger, knowing he was probably seconds away from being filled up. The first thing that touched his cunt was Boba’s fingers, though, and their warm strength pulled a moan from Din’s mouth before he could stop it. Boba looked smug but was deeply flattered by the reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax for me, little one. I’ve got you, I’ll make you feel good.” Din grasped around the sheets until he got his hand on Boba’s knee. He was so nervous and fearful of any pain. When the toy brushed his slit, he jumped about a foot in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Sorry. I’m—I can be still, sorry, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Din.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s sputtering apologies halted in their tracks. He turned a glassy stare up to his Alpha. “Yes, Alpha,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax.” Though it wasn’t in Boba’s Alpha Voice, Din still followed the order, melting into the nest and letting it comfort him. The toy pushed in with almost no resistance. Din gave a gentle gasp as he was filled. It wasn’t what his body craved, not by a long shot, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking good</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba was able to coax another orgasm out of him with the toy, making his nerves sing and his eyes roll back, but it wasn’t enough. His body couldn’t be tricked by mere waves of pleasure. He needed something more. Boba seemed determined not to give it to him, though. “Why won’t you just fuck me already?” Din grit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba set aside the toy they were playing with, wiping his hands on the nest. “You haven’t taken a knot ever in your life. I’m not exactly packing light, here, Din.” He gestured to where his cock hung heavy between his legs. His self-control was slipping over the edge, though. He had been so focused on Din’s pleasure and wellbeing he had been neglecting himself. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to last long when he finally sank into that heat he’d been teasing all night long. “And your pussy clenches up as soon as anything slips into it. Gotta get you used to the toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The toys aren’t enough!” Din protested. “I don’t care what you do, I just. I can’t keep coming like this. It doesn’t feel like relief, it feels like torture.” His wild omega pheromones spoke the truth. His body was exhausted, and there was only one way for him to get any real relief in his heat. “Please, Boba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba looked in his eyes and searched them, for anything, for answers, for something that could get them out of this situation. There was nothing. They were made up of instincts, hard edges, and hunger-pang need. Din’s body was ready to shake apart like a dandelion in the wind, and Boba was going to snap like a fucking string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he folded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Boba said. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll knot you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find us both on tumblr! Come send us love.<br/><a href="https://fuckyeahwalruses.tumblr.com/">Anthony's tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://kaermorons.tumblr.com/">Bailey's tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>